Little Thoughts and Moments
by luckey023
Summary: Jake and Amy's thoughts during scenes in the season 2 premiere. First fanfic. R&R please.


Little Thoughts and Moments

**A/N:** This is my first story. I know it's not very good. I just tried to show the thoughts that Jake and Amy have during certain scenes of season 2.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or any of the characters mentioned. The show and characters are owned by Fox.

_**Episode 2x01:**_

Jake walked in the precinct and saw the smiling faces of his friends waiting for him. Everyone was congratulating him for his great undercover work and telling him how proud they were of him. That's when he saw her. Amy. The last time he had seen her was six months ago when he had basically declared his undying love for her…to her face. He had waited for this moment for months, to finally be able to talk to her and see her again. She was wearing her hair down which he really liked. It made her seem more relaxed and happy, not as stressed. He longed to reach out and tuck a strand behind her ear.

"Hey." He said as soon as everyone had walked away, "So…didn't get a chance to say hi."

"Hi." She answers him with a smile.

"Hi. Can we talk in private for a sec?" Jake asks her.

They walk down to the evidence locker where they know no one will be around to eavesdrop on their conversation.

What am I doing? I don't know what I'm going to say to her, Jake thinks, I need to know how she feels. I need to tell her how I feel. It's so good to finally see her again.

"So now that we are alone, I have to ask, did you arrest a perp named Joe Uterus?" Jake asks to lighten the tension that he can feel between them.

"Oh, my God, yes! I should have told you immediately. Perp name hall of fame, right?" Amy says excitedly with her special Santiago smile.

They have a laugh and Jake is happy to see her smile again. Oh how he missed her smile.

"But also, I just I know we left things kind of weird. You know, me saying that I liked you." Jake continues hoping that he isn't making things even more awkward between them than they already are.

"I'm still with Teddy…romantic stylez." Amy interrupts him. Jake feels his heart deflating like a balloon.

"Oh. Good, good. 'Cause I was gonna say, I know we left things weird, because I said that I liked you, but that was a mistake. You know, I was nervous about going undercover, and I think I just kinda freaked out, and you were nearby, so I didn't mean it. But that's great." Jake rambles on, hoping to backtrack and get rid of some of the tension between them. He doesn't want to put her in any kind of difficult position if she is happy with Teddy. And she does seem happy with Teddy. Jake bites his lip.

Amy feels a bit of sadness in her chest as Jake babbles on and on and she isn't sure why. It's good that Jake doesn't like her right? She can be happy with Teddy. She IS happy with Teddy and this was all a misunderstanding. Then why does she feel like someone just punched her in the gut?

They finish their conversation and some of the tension is lifted as they get back to their usual joking ways.

Later in the day, Jake is in a meeting with Captain Holt and FBI Agent Marx.

"Look, you know those guys, but I just think this is too big of a risk." FBI Agent Marx says talking about how one of the Mafia men somehow avoided capture.

"There's nothing you can do. Sometimes things are just out of your control." Capt. Holt agrees.

"Not good enough." Jake says while looking out the window at Amy working on a case in the Bullpen. He knows in that moment, that some way, somehow he is going to be with Amy. He was wrong about lying about his feelings for her in their conversation earlier. She deserves to know the truth and he isn't going to just give up on her. One day the timing will finally be right for them.

Later after failing to arrest the last Mafia man, Boyle sits down to talk with Jake in the bullpen, trying to make him feel better.

"You did everything you could. I mean sometimes there's stuff you just can't control." Boyle tries to reassure Jake. Letting him know what a great job he did by capturing 15 of the Mafia bosses.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Jake wonders out loud. Thinking of how he wishes he could have more control in his personal life.

"You should be proud. You didn't hold anything back." Boyles says.

But I did hold back, Jake thinks to his self, I held back when I talked to Amy earlier in order to try and not ruin our friendship. And I held back in order to not confuse her even more than she probably has been these few months.

Boyle accidently lets it slip that the precinct Is throwing a party at the bar in his honor and Jake realizes he will need to tell Amy the truth about his feelings when he gets there. The real truth.

Later at the party, Jake notices Amy standing by herself.

"Hey, got you a drink." He says as he hands her his mixed concoction. She turns towards him and he notices how she is wearing more makeup than usual. He thinks she looks pretty, but she always looked pretty to him, with or without it.

"Thanks. What is this?" She asks looking apprehensively at the glass he just handed her.

"Its champagne mixed with thirty year old scotch and top-shelf Tequila. Captain said a two-drink Max. But he did not set a price limit. Smort." Jake answers her with a smile.

"Hmm." Amy considers the drink and takes a sip to taste it. "Oh, God.  
>It's horrible!" She yells as the mix of alcohol slides down her throat.<p>

"Yeah, I shouldn't have added the olive juice." Jake says with another smile.

"Eww." Amy answers with a disgusted look on her face.

"Hey, so listen, the thing I said to you before I went undercover, about how I wished something had happened between us romantically, that wasn't nothing. That was real." Jake tells her before he loses his nerve.

"What are you saying?" Amy asks with a questioning look on her face.

"I know that you're with Teddy. I'm not trying to change that. And I get there's stuff I can't control. But this morning I told you that I didn't mean any of it, and that was a lie. I just don't want to hold anything back." Jake answers her thinking about all of the advice he had gotten throughout the day. He knows that he can't control the situation even though he wishes he could. He also needs her to know how he feels. He needs to know that he did everything he possibly could and gave it every shot he had. He watches her face as he tells her.

"Well, thank you for saying that. Just as long as we're clear that I'm with someone and nothing is gonna happen." Amy answers carefully back. She notices a slight change in Jake's face, but it's replaced with his famous smile in seconds and she wonders if she imagined it. As for Jake's admission, she isn't as much surprised about Jake's feelings as she is about him actually admitting them to her. Twice.

"I'm with someone, nothing's gonna happen, Name of your sex tape!" Jake exclaims out with a smile. Once again lightening the mood and taking them back to the friend category, and trying to hide his breaking heart with a smile and a laugh.

"He's back." Amy says with a smile. And they toast.

She missed him. She didn't realize just how much was missing from her life with him being gone these past few months. But now she finally feels like a void in her life is filled again. She won't admit it but she's excited to be able to work on cases with Jake again. She missed his stupid jokes. She proud of Jake and all of his accomplishments, but she is also glad she doesn't need to worry about him as much anymore now that he is done with his undercover assignment. Amy smiles to herself and joins the rest of her friends celebrating at the bar.


End file.
